


Amor dos Sem-Amor

by where_is_hedwig



Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Predebut Era, Strangers to Lovers, mention of bullying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_hedwig/pseuds/where_is_hedwig
Summary: Como é possível ele nunca ter visto esse menino antes, mas eles sempre cruzarem caminhos nos piores momentos de Beomgyu?(No qual Beomgyu nunca pensou que alguém olharia para ele como Taehyun olha.)**tradução do trabalho original de @taegirights, todos os créditos destinados ao perfil.**translation of original work by @taegirights, all credits to the account.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931851
Kudos: 8





	Amor dos Sem-Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love of the Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134102) by [taegirights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights). 



> Oi!!  
> Na real essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui, não sei nem se fiz esse trem direito kkj  
> Enfim, este é apenas um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, a história original pertence ao usuário taegirights. Tive a ideia de traduzir essa série porque é um AU de uma história muito querida pra mim e junta um dos meus grupos favoritos de kpop também. Traduzi pra que minha amiga que não tem inglês fluente pudesse ler (e surtar rs) junto comigo. Conversei com a autora e me foi concedida permissão pra postar minha tradução. Planejo começar a traduzir as outras duas partes em breve, e assim que eu terminar com elas eu posto aqui também.  
> Espero que eu tenha feito um bom trabalho! Obrigada a qualquer um que vá ler!! sz
> 
> Hi!!  
> Actually this is the first time I post here, I don't even know if I did it right lol  
> Anyway, this is just a work of TRANSLATION, the original story belongs to the user taegirights. I had the idea to translate this series because it's an AU of a story that is very dear to me and it also involves one of my favorite kpop groups. I translated it so my friend who doesn't have fluent English could read it (and freak out over it lmao) with me. I talked to the author and she has given me permission to post my translation. I plan to translate the other two parts soon, and as soon as I finish with them I'll post here too.  
> I hope I did a good job! Thanks to anyone who reads it!! sz

Andar sozinho pelos corredores sempre causava um surto de adrenalina em Beomgyu. Ele apertou seu livro de História da Magia para perto de seu peito ao se apressar por entre colegas de classe, cuidadoso para não trombar em nenhum deles.

Foi fácil achar seu amigo em meio aos outros estudantes do quinto ano, desastradamente alto depois de ter tido um estirão durante as férias de verão.

— Não precisa correr — Soobin deu uma risadinha quando o mais baixo o alcançou — Você vai comer na mesa da Lufa-Lufa hoje?

— Não é meio estranho? — Beomgyu torceu o nariz — Não são muitos que trocam pra outras mesas.

— Bom, — Soobin inclinou a cabeça quando começaram a andar até o Salão Principal — você tá certo, pouca gente faz isso. Mas não é contra as regras.

— Não quero ser chato nem nada.

— Você não é.

— Soobin! — um menino da Lufa-Lufa levantou a mão e acenou animadamente, apontando para o lugar ao seu lado — Te guardei um lugar.

— Quem é o moleque? — Beomgyu levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eles lentamente se aproximavam da mesa.

— Ele não é um moleque — seu amigo riu — É um cara do quarto ano que eu tô ajudando.

— Então, — o Grifinória assentiu — um moleque.

O “moleque” sorriu confusamente para ele quando Beomgyu se sentou ao lado de Soobin. Ele sabia que isso era um pouco estranho, não se sentar com o resto de sua Casa.

A maioria dos Lufa-Lufas eram amigáveis e nunca questionaram o fato de ele se juntar a eles para as refeições, mas Beomgyu ainda se sentia fora de lugar.

Ele sempre se sentiu.

— Eu vou indo — ele se ergueu lentamente de seu lugar.

— Já? — Soobin franziu a testa — Você mal comeu.

— Não tô com tanta fome — Beomgyu sorriu para ele antes de ir embora.

Ele estava mentindo, obviamente, já que foi pegar o pacote de Oreo que escondia debaixo de sua cama para escapar de seu dormitório novamente.

Para alguém tão solitário como ele, seria de se esperar que Beomgyu não gostasse tanto da solidão. Ele adorava sair do castelo, sentir o vento bagunçando seu cabelo preto, só para entrar no Corujal.

Subindo alguns degraus e se sentando em seu lugar autoproclamado, um dos lugares menos sujos dentro da torre, ele abriu o pacote enquanto observava algumas penas de coruja flutuando até o chão.

Ele mordeu sua bolacha e suspirou. Em momentos como esse, ele gostaria que seu celular funcionasse em Hogwarts para que ele pudesse escutar música em paz. Disseram a ele que havia “magia demais no ar”, e que por isso celulares não funcionavam.

Beomgyu bufou enquanto terminava sua primeira bolacha. Por que não fazem smartphones mágicos, então?

— Aposto que é um feitiço — ele suspirou enquanto tentava tirar outra Oreo do pacote — A gente só precisa de um feitiço pra esse feitiço.

— Com licença.

Beomgyu quase ficou tonto quando se virou bruscamente. Um menino estava parado atrás dele, mordendo um sorriso alguns degraus acima com as mãos posicionadas educadamente à sua frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto apertava as bolachas.

— Ah, sim — Beomgyu se deslocou para o lado, dando espaço ao menino para descer as escadas.

Ele se movia de uma maneira graciosa, e Beomgyu não pôde evitar de encarar seu perfil.

Bonitinho.

— Você tá precisando de um contrafeitiço? — ele disse, descendo os degraus cuidadosamente.

— Ah, — Beomgyu torceu o nariz — eu só tava falando sozinho.

Ele estremeceu com sua própria falta de molejo enquanto o menino o olhava de novo, e depois para as bolachas no colo de Beomgyu.

— Lanchinho da noite?

— É… — ele olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio, e estendeu os braços para oferecer um pouco ao estranho — Bolacha?

O menino sorriu, pegou uma e a colocou perto dos lábios.

— Brigado — ele deu uma risadinha antes de descer o resto dos degraus, mordendo um pedaço.

Beomgyu o observou ir embora, descansando o pacote ao seu lado e se certificando de que o menino estava fora antes de puxar os cabelos enquanto gritava, atirando suas pernas ao redor.

— Mas o quê? — ele fez uma careta para si mesmo — Sendo um tonto na frente de meninos bonitos?

Ele estalou a língua antes de pegar outra bolacha e mordê-la, irritado.

— Eu tenho que parar de falar sozinho.

***

— Cê vem, Gyu?

Beomgyu olhou para Jisouk, um Grifinória gente boa de sua idade. O goleiro do time de Quadribol deles.

Ele não sabia se poderia chamá-lo de amigo, no entanto.

— Eu vou tomar banho aqui — Beomgyu pegou suas coisas de dentro do armário à sua frente — Vejo você no jantar.

— Tá, mas come com a gente dessa vez — o cara com a franja batida apontou um dedo para Beomgyu, e sorriu antes de deixá-lo sozinho no vestiário de Quadribol.

Ele assentiu, mesmo que Jisouk já houvesse saído.

Era melhor tomar banho mais tarde, Beomgyu achava. Ele podia ficar com os chuveiros para si só e não causar nenhum problema ou acidente. Ele não poderia ser pego encarando seu colegas de time, mesmo que tentasse não ser.

Ele achava isso muito esquisito e tentava evitar de fazê-lo a maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes ele sucumbia à tentação de arriscar um olhar para alguns dos estudantes mais velhos e musculosos, os amantes de academia nascidos Trouxas e os largos alunos do sétimo ano.

— Ah, de novo.

Beomgyu estapeou a própria cabeça.

Era errado.

Pensar em seus companheiros de time desse jeito era errado.

Invadir a privacidade deles era errado.

Era errado.

Ele agarrou a toalha apressadamente, certificando-se de que tinha uma troca de roupa.

A porta do vestiário se abriu de novo, altas vozes enchendo o espaço ao passo que Beomgyu sentia seu coração desacelerar quando percebeu o grupo de estudantes da Sonserina entrando.

— Tá olhando o quê, Choi?

Ele sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça e olhou para baixo enquanto o grupo andava em direção a ele.

— Vai tomar banho com a gente? — o mais rechonchudo do grupo agarrou dolorosamente seu ombro e o fez se virar.

— Não. Eu tava-

— Eu não quero essa aberração me espiando — o Sonserina alto o olhou com desgosto — E se ele tentar alguma coisa?

— Não vou tentar nada, Daewon — Beomgyu cuspiu — Se manca.

Os três Sonserinas riram dele antes de empurrá-lo contra os armários, Beomgyu sibilando quando suas costas sofreram o impacto.

— Vai repetir? — Daewon rosnou.

Seu olhar frio perfurou Beomgyu, uma mão vindo em direção à sua cabeça quando ele foi empurrado para dentro de seu armário, que estava aberto.

— Para — ele tentou se desvencilhar das mãos deles, só deixando o grupo mais enraivecido. Um estrondo ecoou à sua volta quando a cabeça de Beomgyu se chocou com o metal do fundo de seu armário, seu corpo magro cabendo facilmente enquanto Daewon fechava a porta.

Beomgyu xingava e batia na porta enquanto ouvia seu próprio cadeado trancando e o grupo rindo. Ele os observou pelas frestas da porta.

— Continua chutando e empurrando que isso aqui cai — um deles, com dentes tortos e amarelos, riu dele, batendo no metal e fazendo o som ressoar em volta de Beomgyu.

Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta mais uma vez antes de desistir e se jogar para trás enquanto os três se afastavam.

Eles conversaram entre eles, tomaram banho e se vestiram, fazendo comentários a Beomgyu, que apenas os ignorava e encarava a escuridão do armário.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele tentava o seu melhor para não emitir som algum. Isso só encorajaria os outros.

Seu corpo inteiro coçava com a sensação de estar num espaço tão pequeno. O que faria agora? Gritar e esperar que alguém no Campo de Treinamento o ouvisse? Esperar alguém voltar para lá?

Seus punhos tremiam contra seu peito quando ele se permitiu chorar uma vez que teve certeza de que o grupo havia ido embora.

Ele chutou a porta, sem muita certeza de que poderia envergar o metal sem que os armários caíssem e o deixassem num estado ainda pior.

— Porra.

Beomgyu fechou os olhos e descansou a testa contra o metal frio, seus soluços fazendo seu corpo inteiro estremecer, suas lágrimas descendo pelo seu pescoço, deixando-o deveras desconfortável em tão pequeno espaço.

— Alohomora — uma voz suave e gentil cortou o silêncio do vestiário.

Beomgyu abriu os olhos novamente e tentou espiar pelas frestas, apenas o topo de uma cabeça visível enquanto ouvia seu cadeado ser remexido.

Ele fungou, engoliu em seco e finalmente começou a falar.

— É uma senha de combinação — mordendo o lábio, ele tentou se acalmar. Ele realmente era patético — Zero, três, um, três.

Depois de alguns segundos, a porta finalmente aberta, dois grandes olhos o encararam antes de o outro estudante se afastar, dando-lhe espaço para sair de dentro do armário.

Beomgyu enxugou suas lágrimas rapidamente, finalmente respirando, ficando propriamente de pé de novo.

— Você tá bem?

Ele olhou para seu novo salvador, reconhecendo-o instantaneamente. Apenas para fazê-lo se sentir ainda mais risível.

O menino pareceu entender, também.

— Você não é o menino da bolacha?

— Ah, menino da bolacha… — Beomgyu riu enquanto tentava enxugar lágrimas e catarro com suas mangas, tentando ao menos se manter apresentável.

O menino era tão bonitinho quanto Beomgyu se lembrava; o combo olhos-nariz-lábios grandes e rosto pequeno fazendo-o parecer que saíra direto de um web drama de ensino médio, do tipo dos que Beomgyu via quando estava em casa.

— Obrigado — Beomgyu olhou para baixo, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

— Eu esqueci um negócio aqui mas ouvi algo vindo do armário… — ele umedeceu os lábios — Tem certeza que você tá bem?

— Sim — Beomgyu assentiu, tentando convencer tanto o menino bonitinho quanto a si mesmo — Sim, eu tô bem.

— Eu posso te levar até a sua Sala Com-

— Não, sério. Tô bem.

Beomgyu pegou sua mochila, que estava largada no chão, e curvou-se para o menino, novamente sem querer olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Obrigado.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo em resposta, Beomgyu correu para fora do vestiário.

***

Como é possível ele nunca ter visto esse menino antes, mas eles sempre cruzarem caminhos nos piores momentos de Beomgyu?

Passando os olhos pela classe de Poções, ele escaneou os rostos de seus colegas. Ele sempre tentara ao máximo não encarar outros meninos, talvez ele não o tenha notado?

Ele não parecia mais velho, talvez um pouco mais novo? Não poderia ser muito mais novo, também, ele tinha cara de bebê, mas nem tanto.

— Você tem dormido direito? — Soobin franziu o cenho ao seu lado — Tá com muita cara de cansado.

— Não é nada — Beomgyu mexeu o caldeirão à sua frente.

Ele costumava achar as aulas de Poções divertidas, quando não sabia que era muito ruim nelas. A professora o odiava e suas poções nunca davam certo.

Ele nunca vira o menino com suas vestes, então ele não sabia em qual Casa ele estava. Ou qual ano.

Pelo que sabia, ele poderia estar simplesmente imaginando esse menino tudo-de-bom.

Soobin agarrou seu pulso antes que ele pudesse adicionar outro ingrediente em seu caldeirão.

— Isso aí não tá na lista.

— E daí? — Beomgyu deu de ombros — É bonito. Olha, é brilhoso — ele remexeu sua mão, algumas coisinhas peroladas parecidas com escamas descansando em sua palma.

— Você não pode simplesmente adicionar coisas bonitas nas suas poções. Você tem que seguir as instruç-

— Tá, tá — Beomgyu revirou os olhos enquanto puxava seu pulso do aperto de Soobin — Tanto faz.

Ele jogou os pedaços brilhantes em sua mistura e olhou para dentro do caldeirão, algumas pequenas bolhas aparecendo ao passo que sua poção ficava laranja escuro.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, uma nuvem preta de fumaça embaçou a visão de Beomgyu quando as bolhas inquietas explodiram ruidosamente em seu rosto.

— Choi Beomgyu — a professora o olhou com raiva — Está fazendo explosivos?

Beomgyu piscou algumas vezes, esfregando seus olhos com as mãos e olhando para os outros alunos, todo manchado de preto. Ele se virou para Soobin, que estava rindo ao seu lado.

— Vá ao banheiro e lave o rosto — a professora rosnou — No final da aula quero que você tenha uma poção que funcione.

Ele suspirou e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, cerrando os punhos aos seus lados enquanto saía em direção aos corredores.

Olhando em volta, ele se certificou de que ninguém o vira enquanto acelerava o passo até o banheiro masculino.

— Ai, não — Beomgyu tocou seu rosto ao ver sua reflexão no espelho — Espero que não tenha queimado minhas sobrancelhas.

A porta se abriu abruptamente, e Beomgyu se endireitou para ver quem havia entrado.

— Desculpa.

Seu coração pulou uma batida quando o menino bonitinho agarrou seu braço e o puxou. De novo? O menino do Corujal?

— O qu-?

— Desculpa — ele olhou para Beomgyu como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, fazendo-o entrar em um dos cubículos, entrando também e trancando a porta.

— Dá licença, mas o que tá acontecendo? — Beomgyu franziu a testa, o menino colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios e calando-o.

Não muito tempo depois, ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo de novo, com as vozes distintas de Lee Hyoung e Kim Daewon.

Beomgyu olhou para o menino novamente. Como ele sabia que ele estava aqui? E que os Sonserinas estavam sempre atrás dele?

O menino olhou para seus sapatos, sua bochechas rosadas. Felizmente, os cubículos eram grandes o suficiente para que ambos ficassem em respectivos cantos.

Beomgyu enxugou seu rosto, que ainda estava molhado, lembrando-se agora de que estava manchado com fuligem. O menino olhou para ele e sorriu, uma mão tímida estendendo-se para o rosto de Beomgyu quando ele pressionou o indicador suavemente na lateral de seu nariz.

Por que será que, sempre que Beomgyu parecia um completo tolo, esse menino aparecia?

Ele estava se escondendo de valentões num cubículo de banheiro, rosto sujo com fuligem e a franja toda molhada.

O menino abaixou sua mão novamente e Beomgyu o encarou de cima abaixo. Vestes da Corvinal.

Pelo menos agora sabia algo sobre ele.

A porta se abrira de novo. Os dois Sonserinas pareciam ter saído do banheiro, e silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Beomgyu foi o primeiro a abrir a porta, olhando para fora cuidadosamente antes de abri-la completamente.

— Obrigado de novo — ele riu nervosamente.

O menino sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o celular de seu bolso.

O celular?!

— Merda, tá tarde — o menino bloqueou o celular de novo e olhou para Beomgyu — Tenho que ir pra aula. Te vejo por aí, Cookie.

Beomgyu franziu o cenho enquanto o menino correu para fora, muitas coisas se passando dentro de sua cabeça.

Como ele sabia que Beomgyu estava lá?

E que os Sonserinas estavam vindo?

Por que ele tinha um smartphone que funcionava?

Por que seu coração estava batendo tão forte contra seu peito desde que o menino tocara seu rosto?

E outra, Cookie?

Beomgyu suspirou profundamente e se virou para a pia de novo para lavar seu rosto furiosamente com as mãos.

***

Levantando as duas mãos ao alongar as costas, Beomgyu correu os olhos pela biblioteca.

As provas finais iriam começar essa semana, não que ele se importasse muito com suas notas. Mas seus pais se importavam.

Ele gostava de ficar na biblioteca, no entanto, nos últimos dias este havia sido o lugar que ele mais visitara. Era quieto e tranquilo, os encrenqueiros nem pensavam em ir para lá, então também era um tipo de refúgio contra eles.

Mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, às vezes ele almoçava lá. Não querendo incomodar Soobin e os outros na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Devagar, Beomgyu tirou o sanduíche que havia guardado mais cedo de dentro da bolsa, olhando ao redor mais uma vez para se certificar de que não seria pego comendo. Ele quase o derrubou quando seu olhar cruzou com outros dois grandes olhos no meio dos livro numa prateleira.

Largando todas as suas coisas, Beomgyu se levantou. Era ele.

Ele viu o menino se esconder quando Beomgyu se direcionou até a estante que os separava, contornando-a para achar um espaço vazio atrás dela.

Beomgyu franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor de novo. Será que realmente estava ficando louco?

Será que estava imaginando um menino bonitinho seguindo-o?

— Gyu?

Ele contornou a estante novamente, voltando para onde deixara suas coisas, para achar Soobin franzindo a testa.

— O quê?

— Você tá comendo aqui? — Soobin apontou para o sanduíche descansando em cima de suas anotações.

Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

— Desculpa, Monitor Choi.

— Vou deixar essa escapar — Soobin apontou um dedo para ele e puxou a cadeira ao lado da dele.

O Grifinória bufou e se sentou.

— Você sempre deixa escapar.

Desde que seu amigo fora escolhido para ser um Monitor no começo desse ano, Beomgyu passou a tomar cuidado para não quebrar tantas regras perto dele. Leia: tantas.

O bom era que Soobin sempre lhe dava tratamento especial.

O ruim era que Soobin passava menos tempo com ele do que com o Monitor da Sonserina, Daewon.

Pois é, o mesmo sem noção que enfiou Beomgyu dentro de seu armário.

Beomgyu tentou contar a Soobin sobre o bullying uma vez, só causando mais problemas quando Soobin tentou consertar as coisas, trazendo Daewon para fazê-los “conversar”.

Pobre Soobin só queria o melhor para seus amigos, e Beomgyu se sentia mal por preocupá-lo e estressá-lo com uma certa demanda por escolher um lado entre os dois.

Daewon também o ameaçara para não contar nada a Soobin. Portanto, era mais fácil só ficar quieto.

— Soobin — Beomgyu estreitou os olhos — Você sabe se esse ano algum aluno veio pra cá de outra escola?

— Que veio pra cá?

— É, tipo alunos novos.

Soobin projetou o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para cima, pensando.

— Não consigo pensar em nenhum, por que?

— Ah, nada, não — Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Você conheceu alguém novo?

— Mais ou menos.

As sobrancelhas de Soobin se levantaram.

— Quem?

— Eu não sei o nome dele.

— Como ele é?

— … Bonitinho — os olhos de Beomgyu se arregalaram ao passo que ele se virou rapidamente para seu amigo, que estava sorrindo para ele — Quer dizer, não sendo gay.

— Sendo gay, sim! — Soobin deu uma risadinha.

— Não.

— Por favor, fale comigo sobre meninos bonitinhos.

Beomgyu fechou os olhos e beliscou a ponte do nariz. Ao seu lado, Soobin ainda sorria entusiasmadamente.

— Não tô dizendo que ele é bonito, bonito — ele deu de ombros — Foi só… uma observação. Ele é fofo.

— Ele é fofo? — Soobin cobriu a boca, rindo enquanto recebia um tapa em seu ombro.

Beomgyu sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

— Cala a boca.

— Mas e aí? — Soobin chegou mais perto — Como conheceu ele?

— Parece que ele sempre aparece nos meus piores momentos.

— Ele é do nosso ano?

Beomgyu balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que ele é mais novo? Talvez do quarto ano.

— Quarto ano? — Soobin levantou uma sobrancelha — A gente deveria perguntar pro Kai.

— Quem caralhos é Kai?

O Lufa-Lufa revirou os olhos.

— O que você chamou de moleque aquele dia.

— Ah, — Beomgyu assentiu — o moleque.

— Ele pode te conseguir o nome desse menino.

— Não pergunta pro moleque.

***

Mas Soobin perguntou, sim, ao moleque. Dois dias depois, Beomgyu se juntou aos dois, que estavam conversando no corredor entre as aulas.

— Um nome? — Kai perguntou — Claro, quem é?

— Não, não — Beomgyu riu nervosamente enquanto balançava as mãos — Não precisa.

— Vai logo — Soobin o cutucou em sua lateral — De que Casa ele é?

Ele projetou os lábios.

— Corvinal.

— Ah, Corvinal? — o moleque, ou melhor, Kai exclamou, apontando para detrás deles, no campo — Meu amigo Taehyun pode te ajudar.

Beomgyu seguiu a direção em que seu dedo apontava, para onde o tal “Taehyun” foi pego encarando-o e tentando se esconder, enfiando a cara no livro que estava segurando.

Ele estava prestes a ir até ele quando o sinal tocou, surpreendendo-o um pouco.

— Bom, hora da prova — Soobin pegou sua mochila.

— Hã? — Beomgyu franziu a testa, virando-se para os outros dois de novo — Ah, é.

Ele seguiu Soobin até a sala deles, a maioria de seus colegas de classe lendo suas anotações e fazendo perguntas, mas a mente de Beomgyu estava nublada.

Taehyun.

Então o menino bonitinho tinha nome.

***

Beomgyu tinha certeza de que estava enlouquecendo.

Desde que ficara sabendo que o menino bonitinho era uma pessoa de verdade, ele desapareceu.

Como um fantasma que ia embora uma vez que se percebesse sua presença.

Nos dias em que estava na biblioteca, ele tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado. Andando pelas estantes como se estivesse procurando por um livro específico, ele procurava por Taehyun. O mais novo não estava em lugar algum.

Beomgyu encarara os fantasmas flutuando pelos corredores, e eles tinham sua aparência transparente distinta. Ele franziu o cenho. Taehyun era um menino real, um estudante de Hogwarts de verdade.

— Talvez uma maldição? — Ele franziu a testa, descansando o cotovelo em um dos degraus atrás dele enquanto se sentava na escada.

O Corujal às vezes deixava manchas sujas em suas vestes, o que o fazia pedir aos elfos domésticos que lavassem depois. Não era como se ele se importasse, tampouco.

— Tipo, talvez eu só esteja vendo o rosto dele? — Beomgyu coçou a cabeça — Um aluno de verdade, mas um rosto falso.

— Tem alguém sendo duas caras com você?

Com um grito, Beomgyu pulou para ficar de pé, trazendo seus punhos cerrados para o peito e se virando.

— Vai brigar comigo? — o outro riu.

— Tae… — ele pigarreou — Taehyun.

Taehyun assentiu enquanto descia os degraus até alcançar Beomgyu. Ele não era tão mais baixo que ele, mas seu biotipo era definitivamente menor, fazendo-o parecer pequenino em sua camiseta grande.

— Pelo jeito o Hyuka te disse meu nome.

— O moleque da Lufa-Lufa disse.

Taehyun riu de novo, seus olhos ficando menores. Apenas… fofo.

A vida realmente era injusta.

— Eu sou o Beomgyu.

Ele estendeu uma mão. Taehyun a encarou, seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto ao tomá-la.

— Oi, Beomgyu.

Sua mão estava morna, seu toque era gentil, tudo era tão Taehyun.

Como se Beomgyu o conhecesse há anos.

Ele piscou antes de soltar a mão de Taehyun. Não se exalte.

— Sabe, — Beomgyu deu um passo para trás — é contra as regras ficar aqui agora.

— Então — ele levantou as sobrancelhas — por que você tá aqui?

— Por que você tá aqui?

— Eu perguntei primeiro — Taehyun deu um sorriso de canto de boca enquanto se sentava nos degraus.

Beomgyu não estava esperando que ele fosse ficar.

— Eu só… — ele deu de ombros — gosto da tranquilidade.

Taehyun assentiu, olhando ao redor.

— Eu também. É um lugar subestimado.

— Nem tanto — Beomgyu riu, olhando para seus pés — É só que todos os outros lugares legais já são usados pelos casais.

— E eles não vêm aqui? — Taehyun olhou para cima — Pra aproveitar um cocô de passarinho?

Beomgyu arfou em deboche, não conseguindo ficar parado enquanto subia e descia os degraus.

— Às vezes eles vêm, mas eles vão embora quando me veem.

Ele fingiu estar magoado, e o Corvinal riu. Beomgyu sorriu ao passo que olhava para baixo novamente.

Não se exalte.

Não se exalte.

Não se exalte.

***

Beomgyu estava agora deitado na cama em sua casa, as férias de verão havendo começado pouco mais de duas semanas atrás.

— Pra quê ele pediu meu número? — ele franziu o cenho.

Ele rolou na cama, o sol entrando pelas cortinas entreabertas. Suspirando, Beomgyu se sentou.

— Quem liga? — ele se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao armário — Eu nem queria ver ele fora de Hogwarts, mesmo.

Taehyun pedira por seu número a última vez que eles se viram na estação, e fora muito casual. Para ser sincero, Beomgyu queria pedir seu número também, mas ele era muito covarde.

— É melhor assim — Beomgyu passou por suas camisetas penduradas — Vou sair com os meus outros amig-

Ele se jogou em sua cama no momento em que seu celular apitou com uma notificação.

**oi**

_oi_

**é o taehyun**

_eu sei_

**okay**

**então…**

— Meu Deus, eu realmente sou um idiota.

_tava esperando vc mandar mensagem_

— Que porra?! — Beomgyu descansou o celular quando viu os três pontinhos aparecerem.

**kkkkk**

_quer dizer.._

**n queria te incomodar ou algo do tipo**

_nn!!_

**então**

**tipo**

_hm?_

**quer dar um rolê?**

**talvez?**

Beomgyu chutou o ar, enterrando a cara nos travesseiros. Ele olhou para a tela do celular.

— Vai com calma.

_claro_

**^—^**

**pode ser amanhã?**

_ss_

**boa!**

**algum lugar em mente?**

_sla_

_o shopping?_

**o shopping?**

_n, esquece_

_aonde vc quer ir?_

**vou te mandar o endereço depois**

***

— Não sabia que ia ser assim tão perto da minha casa — Beomgyu chutou uma pedra enquanto os dois andavam pelo parque.

Taehyun apareceu aquele dia com shorts e uma camiseta extremamente larga — a coisa mais fofa — enquanto Beomgyu estava suando debaixo de sua camiseta preta e jeans rasgados.

— Você mora por aqui?

— Sim.

Taehyun sorriu.

— A gente mora perto, então.

— Não sabia que você morava na área dos Trouxas.

O mais novo deixou sair uma pequena risada e se sentou num banco, Beomgyu o seguindo.

— É, minha casa fica a alguns quarteirões daqui.

— Sério? — Beomgyu se inclinou para trás — Então vou ter que ir lá algum dia e conhecer seu gato.

Pois Taehyun havia mandado uma foto de seu gato na noite passada. Exato, quando eles estavam trocando mensagens a noite toda e Beomgyu estava sendo extremamente legal e não chutando suas cobertas e sorrindo como um tolo.

— Então eu vou conhecer o Toto algum dia.

— Ah — Beomgyu riu — Você definitivamente tem que conhecer o Toto.

— Okay, combinado.

— Combinado.

E ficaram sentados, sem muito o que conversar sobre o papagaio de Beomgyu.

— Ei-

— Eu-

— Desculpa, vai primeiro — Taehyun riu.

— Não, você fala.

— Eu não tinha nada pra falar — ele deu de ombros.

Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

— Eu ia dizer… Eu nunca te vi antes? Antes do lance da bolacha…

Taehyun trauteou.

— Eu não sou tudo isso pra ser notado.

— Tá brincando?

— Quê?

— O quê? — Beomgyu olhou para ele com sobrancelhas erguidas, e Taehyun estreitou os olhos em brincadeira.

— Eu já tinha te visto.

— Na real? — Beomgyu se virou para olhar melhor para Taehyun.

— É, algumas vezes — Taehyun brincou com seus dedos em seu colo — No campo de Quadribol.

— Então você já me viu suado, catarrento e manchado — ele assentiu enquanto recapitulava as vezes em que encontrara o Corvinal.

— Não esquece de falando sozinho.

— Sim, brigado.

Taehyun deu uma risadinha.

— Você fica bem jogando Quadribol.

— Cala a boca — Beomgyu bufou ao desviar o olhar.

— Eu te vi na biblioteca também.

— Você viu, né? — Beomgyu o encarou com olhos arregalados — Eu pensei que tava ficando louco quando te vi lá.

— Ficando louco?

— É, — ele coçou a cabeça — do nada você tava em todo lugar.

— Ah.

***

No terceiro dia trocando mensagens, Beomgyu foi o primeiro a ligar. Pelo oitavo dia ligando, eles já haviam se visto mais três vezes.

— … e eu honestamente não sei como não deixou cicatriz, tipo — Beomgyu piscou, andando de um lado a outro em seu quarto — Desculpa, eu falo demais.

— Não fala, não.

Beomgyu se sentou na cama e expirou.

— Eu gosto de escutar sua voz.

Ele mordeu um sorriso.

— Quer sair amanhã?

— Eu… não posso — houve certo barulho do outro lado da linha — Vou sair com uns amigos.

— Ah. É, que demais — Beomgyu assentiu.

— Depois de amanhã?

— Claro — ele engoliu em seco — Que tal a sorveteria que a gente viu outro dia?

— Claro.

— Okay, boa.

— Talvez eu não possa te ligar amanhã à noite.

— Sem problema, a gente não tem que conversar toda noite.

Taehyun trauteou.

— Mas eu queria.

***

Beomgyu suspirou enquanto espiava seu celular de novo, talvez ele chegara cedo demais. Ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa onde estava esperando, olhando para cima quando a porta da sorveteria se abriu.

— Nunca te vi com cores tão vibrantes — Taehyun riu ao aproximar-se dele.

Ele olhou para baixo para sua camiseta vermelha.

— Tava muito quente pra usar só preto.

— Bem Grifinória — Taehyun assentiu, tomando o assento em frente a Beomgyu — Não sabia que você era emo.

— Eu não sou emo — Beomgyu riu — Preto só cai bem em mim.

— Qualquer cor cairia bem em você.

— Olha só quem fala — ele desviou o olhar, sentindo os olhos de Taehyun nele quando se levantou — Vou comprar os sorvetes.

— Ah, eu também-

— É por minha conta — ele levantou uma mão, avisando o mais novo para ficar sentado — Manga, certo?

Taehyun assentiu, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

Beomgyu assistiu enquanto seus pedidos ficavam prontos, brincando com os braceletes em seu pulso.

Eles estavam flertando, não estavam? Não era algo não-correspondido.

Ou isso ou Taehyun gostava de elogiar seus amigos de forma platônica.

Seria muito fácil estragar tudo e tornar as coisas desconfortáveis entre eles. Mesmo de forma platônica, ele queria estar perto de Taehyun.

— Batida de manga pra você — ele colocou a bebida em frente a Taehyun.

— Milkshake de baunilha? — ele riu, pegando o próprio copo — Que sem graça.

— Ei — Beomgyu apontou um dedo para ele — É preciso aproveitar as coisas pequenas e simples.

— Combina com você — Taehyun deu de ombros, lábios indo ao canudo.

— Tá me chamando de sem graça?

— Então você admite — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado, usando o canudo para mexer a bebida — Baunilha é sem graça.

Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

— Enfim, — ele franziu os lábios — eu queria saber uma coisa.

Taehyun não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando-o com seus olhos grandes, tomando goles de sua bebida colorida.

— Como você sabia… Aquela vez no banheiro?

— A vez que sua poção explodiu na sua cara? — ele riu.

Chutando sua canela por debaixo da mesa, Beomgyu fingiu estar com raiva.

— Como você sabia que eu tava lá? E que os Sonserinas tavam vindo?

Taehyun abaixou o olhar.

— Eu sou bom em Adivinhação.

— Adivinhação? — Beomgyu colocou um cotovelo em cima da mesa — Você fez uma leitura sobre mim?

— Tipo isso.

Beomgyu sorriu, mordendo seu canudo.

— Fez?

— Sim.

Ele estava prestes a fazer mais perguntas quando o som de um trovão cortou o ar, ambos olhando pelas grandes janelas da sorveteria, percebendo o tempo acinzentado.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — Taehyun franziu a testa.

— Bebe o seu smoothie, ou batida, que seja — ele sacudiu a cabeça — Vamos pra casa antes que chova.

Beomgyu se apressou a tomar sua bebida, tomando grandes goles antes de choramingar alto com uma mão pressionada contra sua testa.

— Claro que você congelou o cérebro — Taehyun riu, bebendo calmamente por seu canudo — E o que é o pior que pode acontecer? A gente se molhar?

— E pegar uma gripe no meio do verão.

— Eu te faço uma Poção Estimulante, então — ele deu de ombros novamente, mas Beomgyu percebeu que ele estava tentando terminar sua bebida.

— Ela não faz fumaça sair das orelhas?

— E cura qualquer resfriado.

Beomgyu apenas assentiu, tomando goles cuidadosos de seu milkshake.

— Você é bom com poções, também, é?

Taehyun sorriu. Engolindo o resto de sua batida de manga, ele olhou para Beomgyu, esperando-o.

Mesmo que ele ficasse com dor de cabeça depois, ele terminou seu milkshake rapidamente e se levantou. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à porta e Taehyun se levantou também.

— Não faz sentido — Taehyun torceu o nariz ao olhar para o céu escuro — Tava sol até uns minutos atrás.

— Talvez o Lorde das Trevas esteja vindo — Beomgyu remexeu suas sobrancelhas.

— Não fala isso — Taehyun bateu seus ombros juntos, e eles se puseram a andar pela rua, apenas alguns carros passando.

— Não se preocupa, eu te protejo.

— Você? Me proteger?

Beomgyu bufou.

— Porque você falou assim?

— Eu que vou te proteger.

Cenho franzido, Beomgyu se virou para ele.

— Você é menor que eu.

— Não sou.

— É, sim.

Eles pararam de andar para ficarem frente a frente. Beomgyu se aproximou, seus tórax quase encostando quando ergueu uma mão ao topo de suas cabeças.

— Viu? Eu… — ele olhou para os olhos de Taehyun, grandes e brilhantes, encarando-o de volta.

Uma gota.

Duas gotas.

Então, a chuva começou a cair.

Taehyun se afastou para se cobrir, mas Beomgyu agarrou seu pulso e começou a correr, arrastando-o consigo.

Ele chacoalhou o braço, e Beomgyu sentiu vergonha por tê-lo agarrado dessa maneira, mas Taehyun apenas se ajeitou para que pudessem ficar propriamente de mãos dadas.

Beomgyu piscou rapidamente, ignorando as borboletas em seu estômago enquanto os dois corriam pela chuva pesada.

***

— Eu posso te emprestar umas roupas, se você quiser.

Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas quando entraram no elevador do prédio de Beomgyu.

Taehyun trauteou.

— Talvez só um moletom, ou algo assim.

Beomgyu estava com a chave a postos quando saíram do elevador.

— Vou te dar umas calças de pijama, também.

Ele abriu a porta e Taehyun o seguiu para dentro. Eles tiraram os sapatos em silêncio.

— Meus pais voltam à noite — Beomgyu arrastou os pés no chão de madeira — A gente pode jogar um pouco e pedir comida mais tarde.

— Já te falei que sou ruim em joguinho — Taehyun riu atrás dele, olhando ao redor enquanto andavam.

Beomgyu escaneou seu quarto quando entraram, e graças a Merlin sua mãe o havia feito limpá-lo mais cedo.

— Eu te ensino — Beomgyu se virou novamente, observando Taehyun olhar em volta com curiosidade.

— Não achei que seu quarto fosse ser assim.

— Como você imaginou o meu quarto?

— Com pôsteres? Talvez mais escuro — Taehyun sorriu — Mais emo.

— Eu não sou emo — Beomgyu andou até a TV de seu quarto, onde, abaixo dela, havia uma prateleira com vários jogos de videogame em suas caixas.

— Meu Deus — Taehyun o seguiu, agachando em frente à prateleira — Você tem filmes da Disney.

— São velhos.

— Eu nunca assisti O Rei Leão — ele pegou o DVD empoeirado.

— Nunca viu? — Beomgyu franziu o cenho, esquecendo-se de seus jogos.

— Eu não lembro, pelo menos.

Foi assim que eles acabaram assistindo a O Rei Leão no chão de seu quarto. Beomgyu achou que dividir a cama seria demais, então ele colocou travesseiros e um cobertor em frente à sua cama, e dera a Taehyun seu moletom cinza mais macio enquanto sua camiseta estava na secadora.

— Eu amo essa parte — Beomgyu balançou as pernas em entusiasmo.

— Ah, eu conheço, Hakuna Matata.

— Os seus problemas — ele cantou, se arrastando para mais perto de onde Taehyun deitava — você deve esquecer…

Beomgyu sorriu e se virou para Taehyun, a letra da música esquecida quando fizeram contato visual.

Seu coração batia feito louco quando Taehyun se ergueu em um cotovelo. Ele parou de sorrir, e isso fez o Corvinal olhar para sua boca.

Taehyun se inclinou para ele.

— Tudo bem eu fazer isso?

Tudo bem?

— Sim.

A sensação na boca de seu estômago era tão forte que era quase desconfortável. Ela subiu por seu peito e apertou seu coração quando Taehyun suspirou e sua respiração atingiu seu rosto.

Taehyun o beijou gentil e suavemente, do mesmo jeito que Beomgyu imaginou que beijaria.

E ele imaginara mais vezes que gostaria de admitir.

O beijo eriçou os cabelos de sua nuca, e ele cerrou os punhos e encolheu os dedos dos pés.

Foi o seu primeiro beijo.

Foi o seu primeiro beijo e ele estava deitado no chão ouvindo Hakuna Matata. Durou apenas alguns segundos, os quais lhe deram borboletas suficientes para esquecer-se de tudo à sua volta.

Taehyun se afastou e Beomgyu sorriu para ele.

Eles acabaram por comer bolachas na cama de Beomgyu, sentados de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro.

A chuva havia parado um tempo atrás, mas Taehyun dissera que queria ficar mais tempo. Não que Beomgyu quisesse que ele se fosse.

— Lembra de quando eu te achei comendo isso?

Beomgyu revirou os olhos.

— Sim, foi tão estranho.

— Foi muito fofo — Taehyun sorriu, abrindo a Oreo que tinha em mãos para lamber o recheio.

— Na verdade, eu… — Beomgyu mordeu o lábio, olhando para suas mãos — Eu queria te contar, ou melhor, te pedir uma coisa

— Okay — Taehyun largou a bolacha e olhou para ele.

— Eu… não, hã, — Beomgyu brincou com o edredom de sua cama — sou assumido.

Ele esperou por uma resposta, e então ergueu os olhos para encontrar uma expressão ilegível.

— Okay — Taehyun repetiu.

— Eu gosto de você — Beomgyu lhe assegurou — Mas você poderia, hã, manter isso em segredo?

Taehyun sorriu e olhou para baixo.

— Sim, eu não vou te pressionar — ele pegou a bolacha de novo — E eu gosto de você também.

***

Beomgyu enviou a mensagem e bloqueou o celular. O dia estava ensolarado e quem quer que disse a Beomgyu que vestir roupas brancas o faria sentir menos calor estava mentindo.

— Com licença.

Beomgyu se virou, e viu uma mulher que andava pelo parque em que ele estava, a testa franzida.

— Acho que eu tô perdida.

Beomgyu exalou com força.

— Hã, — ele olhou ao redor — aonde a senhora tá tentando ir?

— Eu não lembro.

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo. Ela estava descalça e claramente muito perdida.

— A senhora tem o seu endereço? Ou um número de telefone?

— Não tenho.

— Okay — Beomgyu pegou seu celular de novo — Vou chamar ajudar, é só ficar bem aqui.

Ele telefonou para a polícia, preocupado, observando a mulher a alguns passos de distância, certificando-se de que ela não iria sair andando.

— Eles estão a caminho — Beomgyu lhe disse e apontou para um banco — Vamos sentar, okay?

Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso, não sabendo o que fazer a não ser esperar a ajuda chegar.

— Você tem namorada?

Beomgyu a olhou com olhos arregalados.

— Hã, — ele suspirou — um namorado — ele desviou o olhar novamente — Eu acho.

— Namorado? Como aconteceu? — a mulher o perguntou com curiosidade.

— Eu… — ele estufou as bochechas — eu dei bolacha pra ele.

— Bolacha?

Antes que ele pudesse explicar melhor, um carro pequeno estacionou perto deles. Um menino saiu do carro correndo.

— Mãe! — ele projetou os lábios — Eu tava tão preocupado.

A mulher se levantou e sorriu para o menino, que provavelmente tinha a idade de Beomgyu.

— Ah, esse Trouxa bonzinho me ajudou.

Trouxa?

Um homem saiu do carro e ajudou a mulher. O menino ficou para trás e olhou para ele, constrangido.

— Brigado.

Beomgyu se levantou do banco e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela tem demência e às vezes ela só… — o menino mordeu o lábio — Obrigado.

***

— Você também salvou um gatinho de uma árvore? — Taehyun revirou os olhos quando Beomgyu terminou sua história na porta de entrada.

— Aconteceu mesmo!

Beomgyu o seguiu para dentro de sua casa depois de tirar os sapatos na entrada.

— E a árvore tava pegando fogo, também? — Taehyun olhou de volta para ele.

— Tô falando sério — seus ombros caíram.

— Oi — a mãe de Taehyun interrompeu, uma mão na cintura enquanto sorria — Eu fiz brownies-

— Mentira — Taehyun ergueu as sobrancelhas — É mistura pronta de bolo de chocolate.

— E tem sorvete — ela estreitou os olhos em direção a ele — Se vocês quiserem.

Taehyun mostrou a língua pra ela e pegou a mão de Beomgyu.

— Vamos estar no meu quarto.

— Deixa a porta aberta — ela apontou para ele, e Taehyun puxou o braço do Grifinória, levando-o para o corredor.

— Não quero!

A mãe de Taehyun sabia sobre eles, o que tornava as coisas mais… reais.

Assim que ele entrava na casa de Taehyun, Beomgyu podia tratá-lo como seu namorado. Não se privando de beijos, abraços ou mesmo ficar de mãos dadas. Chamá-lo por apelidos ou só olhar para ele com carinho.

Era um porto seguro.

— Já deixei tudo pronto quando achei que você estivesse vindo — Taehyun ainda tinha a mão de Beomgyu na sua, levando-o ao seu quarto.

— Desculpa — ele sorriu.

— Senta — Taehyun apontou para o chão, todos os produtos de cabelo já esparramados.

— Deveria começar a me arrepender?

— Você quer pintar o cabelo ou não?

Beomgyu tocou seu cabelo preto e suspirou. Ele queria mudá-lo, mas não danificá-lo.

— Confia em mim — Taehyun sorriu — Eu arrumo meu cabelo o tempo todo.

— Por isso que eu tô preocupado — Beomgyu riu quando o outro se sentou em sua frente.

— É só castanho.

— Isso tem um cheiro horrível.

Beomgyu torceu o nariz com o cheiro químico do descolorante. Taehyun deu uma risadinha enquanto descansava a vasilha.

— Tá com fome?

— Eu meio que queria aqueles brownies e sorvete — ele sorriu, seu couro cabeludo coçando um pouco.

Taehyun assentiu e se levantou.

— Já volto, então — com um leve aceno ele saiu.

Beomgyu olhou pelo pequeno cômodo. Ele realmente gostava de ir para lá.

Taehyun estava nervoso a primeira vez que ele fora visitá-lo e Beomgyu fingiu não notar.

Ele sabia que não eram muitos que tinham o que ele tinha, morar na parte movimentada da cidade em uma cobertura (a qual Soobin descrevia como ridiculamente alta), sempre limpa e organizada. Espaçosa o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir solitário.

A casa de Taehyun cheirava a refeições caseiras, e às vezes era possível escutar a música de suas irmãs vindo do banheiro compartilhado. Eles assistiam a filmes na sala de estar, com Taehyun reclamando que sua família os interrompia o tempo todo.

Ele via Taehyun de pijama, com seus óculos grandes e às vezes o cabelo preso para trás com presilhas fofas.

E isso foi tirado dele quando eles voltaram para Hogwarts.

Ele tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com a escola; primeiro, era magia. Para qualquer nascido Trouxa como ele, aprender magia é sempre incrível.

Mas ele odiava voltar a sentir medo.

Voltar a ser alguém que não era.

A escola era dividida entre Soobin e não-Soobins.

Pelo menos esse ano ele tinha Taehyun e-

Hã-

— Kai — Taehyun sussurrou ao seu lado.

— Kai — Beomgyu repetiu, sorrindo — Como é que tá?

O menino sentado à sua frente estreitou os olhos.

— Você fez alguma coisa com o cabelo, né?

— Eu que pintei — Taehyun sorriu com orgulho, vendo o cabelo castanho do Grifinória.

— Vocês tavam juntos nas férias de verão?

— A gente mora perto — Beomgyu brincou com o anel em seu dedo — O que você fez?

— Fui pro Brasil, visitar minha família.

— Ah — Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas — Você é do Brasil?

— Na real, não — Kai olhou para fora da janela.

Beomgyu franziu a testa e olhou para Taehyun, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Achei que você fosse estar com o Soobin — Kai disse após um tempo.

— Ele devia estar com o Daewon — ele deu de ombros.

— Daewon? — Kai olhou para eles de novo — Sério? Eles são próximos?

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Os dois são Monitores.

— É, mas eu pensei… — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — que eles eram só isso. Não sabia que eles eram amigos, ou sei lá o quê.

— Tá com ciúmes? — Taehyun riu.

O Lufa-Lufa olhou para os dois com olhos arregalados.

— Não tô.

Taehyun olhou para Beomgyu.

— Ele sempre fica com ciúme quando eles tão juntos — ele olha para seu amigo novamente — Aposto que gosta do Daewon.

— Daewon? — Kai franziu a testa.

— É, ué. O Soobin é, tipo, seu irmão mais velho. Tem que ser o Daewon — Taehyun se sentou propriamente.

— É… — Kai umedeceu os lábios — É! Exatamente!

— Quê? — Beomgyu riu.

— Ele é tipo meu irmão mais velho, e ele é meu amigo — Kai apontou um dedo para Taehyun — Sem crush ou namoro entre amigos! Vai arruinar o grupo!

***

— Então… — Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas — acho que a gente não deveria contar pro seu amigo sobre nós.

— Hyuka? — Taehyun riu — Ele é seu amigo também.

— Também não sei se a gente deveria falar pro Soobin...

Eles estavam de volta ao Corujal, o novo porto seguro dos dois.

— Achei que você quisesse manter segredo?

Beomgyu franziu os lábios.

— Bom, é.

Taehyun bateu de leve seu ombro com o dele enquanto se sentavam nas escadas.

— Sem pressão, Cookie. Vamos contar quando você estiver pronto.

Mas e se Taehyun se cansar dele? E se ele perceber que não merece ser um segredo e começar a se arrepender de começar com isso?

— Você tá pensando demais de novo, não tá? — Taehyun suspirou.

— Quer ser meu namorado?

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, as risadinhas de Taehyun encheram o lugar.

— A gente já não era?

— Bom, — Beomgyu sorriu — só queria deixar oficial. A gente nunca se fez a pergunta, sabe?

Taehyun assentiu

— É oficial, então.

O Grifinória olhou para baixo.

— Brigado.

— Tá tímido agora — ele tomou a mão de Beomgyu na sua.

Taehyun o vira com seus amigos Trouxas, ele vira seus lados extrovertido e amigável. Seu eu falante e hiperativo.

— Eu só guardo as coisas pra mim mesmo aqui — Beomgyu deu de ombros — Talvez seja por isso que eu falo tanto sozinho.

Taehyun entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Você não precisa mais fazer isso, você me tem.

**Author's Note:**

> cara, como eu amo um hyuka brasileirin * heart eyes *


End file.
